A Fuedal Fight
by Sarina Blade
Summary: A Inuyasha Naruto cross, the Naruto characters go through the well and meet the Inuyasha characters, I wonder what happens? Fights, sexual tensions released, Sakura slapping Sesshomaru, find out...


Sarina Blade:Ok this is my story, the pairings are weird so get over it. Sango, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Sango:Ok, Sarina Blade does not own Inuyasha, me or the other characters used in this story accept maybe one she created later, but she also only owns the plot.

Warning:I smella lemon

It was a sunny day in Feudal Japan, and our favorite Inu-hanyou is walking with his friends. When they come upon something strange at the well.

"Naruto, you're an idiot, you should know when Kakashi-sensei tells us to meet him at the shrine doesn't mean we go in the shrine and jump down some creepy well," yelled a fuming pink-hair girl.

"It's not my fault, Kakashi-sensei wasn't here yet and I was bored," shouted a slightly hyper blonde boy, whose name was apparently Naruto.

But Sango's attention was drawn to the quiet one with long black hair, and red eyes. _'Is he some kind of demon?' Sango thought._

The small group of people who they would later find to be, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, and Itachi, finally saw Inuyasha and the others.

Itachi saw the girl in the black cat suit; he walked up to her, took her hand, and kissed it, his crimson eyes boring into her chestnut ones.

A deep crimson blush made it's way onto Sango's cheeks, "Why hello, I'm Sango," she smiled.

"Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and the pleasure is all mine my fair lady," Itachi said bowing his head respectfully.

"Hey Miroku, looks like you might have some competition," Inuyasha smirked.

They could all see the green-eyed monster arise in the monk as he stomped up to Sango and possessively snaked his arm around her waist, but when his hand wandered down to Sango's derriere she whirled around a slapped Miroku.

"You really shouldn't treat a lady that way," Itachi said.

But Inuyasha's attention was now drawn to the girl with short black hair, and the chocolate brown eyes.

Later that night…

Sango is walking by the hot spring and sees the perfect figure of Itachi sinking into the water; she quickly blushed and turned away.

"Well, I already knew you were there, would you like to join me?" Itachi asked.

"I…uh…. um…" Sango was dumbfounded. "Sure."

Sango undressed and slid into the water on the opposite side of the hot spring.

"You're beautiful, you know that right? Don't let that Houshi do that to you, you're beautiful and strong, a deadly combination," Itachi smiled.

"Oh sure I'm strong, but beautiful I don't think so, I've got battle scars, and wounds too numerous to count," Sango said insecurely.

"But that shows you're not afraid to do what you love, not afraid to get down and dirty to get what you need," Itachi smiled quickly making his way to the other side of the hot spring. "You do what you love, and aren't afraid to get a little beat up to do it." He wiped a stray strand of dark brown hair out of her face.

Sango couldn't help but look up into his crimson eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul; she leaned foreword and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He replied and wrapping his arm around her thin waist and slipping his tongue into her mouth, his experienced tongue wrestling with her inexperienced one. Itachi wrapped one arm around her waist and the other he slid under her butt so she wouldn't slip on the rocks. He laid a trail of kisses down her neck and back up to her jawbone. A small moan of pleasure escaped Sango's lips, Inuyasha who was investigating why Sango had been so long, heard the next words.

"Itachi," Sango moaned.

"What is it?" Itachi smirked. "Don't you want to?"

"No, of course I want to, just go a little faster, Inuyasha's going to get suspicious," Sango moaned.

"Ok," Itachi said. He placed himself at her entrance, "This may hurt." He quickly thrust into her causing a slightly cry of pain, and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry." Itachi wiped the tear away. _'For 18 she's still really tight,' Itachi thought._ He kept up a steady fairly slow pace.

"Faster," Sango pleaded.

"Ok," Itachi said worry in his voice. He quickened his pace. About an hour later both climaxed. "I love you."

"Ashiteru," Sango smiled.

"Is this a dream?

If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
You found me  
How did you know just where I would be?  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
the good and the bad  
And the things in between  
you found me  
You found me." Sango sang quietly.

"You've got a beautiful voice Sango," Itachi smiled, "A beautiful voice, for a beautiful woman."

"Well, I learned from my mother, she was also a beautiful woman, I miss her, along with the rest of my village," Sango said sadly.

By this time Inuyasha had let out the pure fact he was completely grossed out. Both Sango and Itachi heard something in the bushes, "Ok you coward, come out and face us like a man," Itachi growled.

Sango mentally scolded herself for not bringing Hirakotsu. _'How could I be soo stupid? I left Hirakotsu at camp, I'm such an idiot, I'm worse then Inuyasha,' Sango thought._

Naraku appeared out of the woods, "Ahh, I see our little demon slayer has fallen in love, too bad I have to end it here," Naraku said releasing his tentacles at Sango.

"Not so fast," Itachi shouted. "Rashoumon." It raised a powerful barrier protecting Sango, "I'll not let you hurt her so easily." Itachi did some hand signs, "Illusionary Underworld Moon." He trapped Naraku in a hellish oblivion for what to Naraku felt like 3 days, but in fact it was only 3 seconds. When he snapped out of it Sango and Itachi were gone, along with their clothes and weapons.

"Itachi, I can't believe you just did that," Sango said taken aback.

Itachi:(starts twitching)

SB:You know you liked it.

Itachi:You made me do that(continues twitching)

Sango:(angry vein pops out) JERK(slaps Itachi)

Itachi:I'm sorry(gets down on knees) Forgive me

SB:Ok, please review, before these two kill each other


End file.
